This proposal covers a broad range of studies of molecular structures and properties, model systems and real systems of biological and biomedical interest. Considerable emphasis is placed on NMR techniques, but other physical and chemical techniques are also significantly involved. Liquid crystal systems are widely used, because of the characteristic orientational, structural and spectral data they provide; and because they serve as models for membranes and membrane process by virtue of their ordered textures. The overall program is strongly multidisciplinary with participation and collaboration by organic and physical chemists, clinical pharmacologists and other biomedical personnel. Examples of specific problems proposed are: studies of the antihypertensive drug hydralazine; a liquid crystal model system for investigating barbiturate activity; the preparation of new fluorinated liquid crystal systems with potential as blood substitutes; NMR studies of the gar fish olfactory nerve. In addition several fundamental spectroscopic studies are outlined which should contribute to the goals of the overall program.